


Thunderstorms

by MargotCelvin



Series: Extra Nightmares [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargotCelvin/pseuds/MargotCelvin
Summary: Bill still hates thunderstorms. At least now he has a boyfriend to turn to for the strong storms that blow through Derry.





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of mentioned, at least how Bill is during thunderstorms. It’s also the origin of love bird so you’re welcome for that.

“It’s supposed to storm tonight.”

“Is it?” Stan nodded, looking intently at his boyfriend. “Do you care to come over then?”

“No, that’s why I brought it up.” Both of the Denbrough boys were still iffy about storms, especially really strong ones. Stan hadn’t said it, but the one that was supposed to blow through was going to be rough, stronger than the one that took Georgie. It was supposed to be one of the last really big summer storms of the season.

As long as Georgie fell asleep before it got really bad, he would sleep through the night. Bill, on the other hand, would wake back up at every clap of thunder.

“Thanks.” They both went back to the conversation happening around them. Ben was talking about UFOs again. He had found some new videos and stayed up all night watching them.

“I’m just saying, the universe is way too large for us to be here all by ourselves,” Ben was trying his hardest to convince everyone in their group that aliens were totally real, even though they all agreed with him.

“None of us disagree with that. I just don’t think they’ve come to Earth,” Eddie was the one really arguing with him. Ben liked to argue things like this and Eddie was willing to participate even if he agreed.

“But what about the millions of claims that people have made saying that they’ve seen the ships or the aliens themselves or who have been abducted?”

“How many of those have irrefutable evidence from valid sources?” Ben went to respond before Eddie added another part. “A valid source being an intellectual or government official. We all know the media makes things up and blows things out of proportion to make a story.”

“There have been a lot of military people and astronauts that have claimed that they’ve seen things that they can’t explain. Things that are way too alien to be explained by anything on Earth.” The conversation continued for another two hours before they decided that they needed to call it a night.

Bill drove himself, Eddie, and Stan out to the quarry so it was a very peaceful drive back home. Eddie had his head buried in his phone for a while before either of the other two said anything to him.

“You trying to find some dudes on Grindr?” Stan asked as he turned to look at Eddie in the backseat. Eddie glared up at Stan from his phone screen, although Eddie’s glare was nothing compared to Stan’s. “I’m just messing with you. I know you’re classier than Grindr. It’s Tinder, right?” Eddie’s glare broke as he laughed.

“I feel complimented since I’m classier than Grindr, but still insulted that you think I’m on Tinder.”

“Are you on Tinder?” Bill asked looked at Eddie using the rear-view mirror.

“Maybe.”

Bill dropped Eddie off at his house and then went over to his own. They didn’t need to stop by Stan’s place since Stan had started keeping some of his clothes at Bill’s house or Stan would just steal some of Bill’s clothes. Bill never told Stan that he loved how his boyfriend looked in his clothes, especially when Stan would steal his sweatpants and one of Bill’s t-shirts, which always seemed to look huge on Stan despite only being one size too big.

“Hello, Stan.”

“Hey, Sharon.”

“Are you staying over tonight?” She was very used to Stan spending the night. His mother had told her about the fights that Stan and his father were having lately. Although, he had been spending the night for as long as she could remember.

“Yeah. It’s supposed to storm tonight.”

“Thank you, son.” Stan nodded to the woman. She understood that Bill was still really bad with thunderstorms. She didn’t understand how to help, but she knew Stan did. Knowing that helped her sleep a little better at night.

There was a weird tension in the house, it was because the kids were all concerned about the storm. It was one of those storms that made the air feel different, one that you could smell as it got closer. Bill had looked at the radar and saw how intense it looked. He knew he wasn’t going to sleep well that night, but at least Stan was there for him.

Stan being there didn’t help Bill not freak out when the storm actually started. Bill had his head buried in Stan’s chest and he tried to focus on the slender fingers running through his hair. But none of it helped dampen the sound of the thunder.

“Stan,” Bill’s voice was small and tired. Stan hated it, he just wanted Bill to sleep. Stan made a noise so that Bill knew he heard him. It was obvious that Stan was still awake since he was still running his hands through Bill’s hair. “Why does the storm have to be so loud?”

“I don’t know.” Stan could feel the tears making the fabric against his chest wet. Stan tightened his hold on Bill as he cried. “You’re okay. Georgie’s okay. He’s just down the hall. He’s not going anywhere.”

Bill sat up suddenly, causing Stan to sit up as well. Bill looked like he was angry at something, Stan wasn’t sure what it could be. Normally, Bill felt better when Stan would tell him things like that. Bill had always thought it was comforting to know that someone else believed what he believed. Did something change?

“Why are you even with me? How can you stand staying with me?” That was not at all what Stan was expecting his boyfriend to say.

“What?”

“I’m such a fucking mess. I’m eighteen and I’m breaking down over a fucking thunderstorm. You deserve someone better than me. You deserve someone who isn’t gonna break down on you, not when you need someone who can be strong for you when you need it. And I can’t guarantee that. I thought I could, but I don’t know if I can.” Bill looked down at his hands. Stan once told him how strong he was, he couldn’t see it anymore.

“You don’t have to be strong all the time, isn’t that what you tell me?”

“Yeah but, I’m terrified by a thunderstorm.”

“Everyone has a fear. Sometimes they seem irrational but it makes sense to you why you’re afraid of thunderstorms, right?” Bill nodded, although he didn’t look up at Stan. “A thunderstorm took your brother from you and even if he did come back, I would be scared of them too.”

“One almost took you too.” Bill finally looked up at Stan.

“What are you talking about?”

“That night, it was starting to storm when I got to your house.” Stan hadn’t thought about that night in some time. He didn’t like to think about it. It was something he was ashamed of.

“That night was really rough. And I’m sorry that I put you through that.”

“I’m glad you called though, if you hadn’t you wouldn’t be here today.”

“I called because I knew you would stop me.” That was true. Stan didn’t see it at the time, but that was the reason he called Bill instead of Bev or Mike. Those two would’ve been too far away to stop him. Bill was a couple of blocks away.

“You told me not to come and that I needed to give back the key to your place.”

“Yeah, but I knew you weren’t going to listen.”

“I am bad at listening sometimes.”

“Most of the times.”

“Fuck you.”

“You know you love me.”

“Yeah, I do. I do love you.” They hadn’t really said that they loved each other yet, even though they had been dating for a month and a half. They both knew that’s how the other felt so it wasn’t completely necessary to really say it out loud.

“I love you too.” Bill looked decently happy until some loud thunder pulled his back to where he really was and how they had gotten there. Bill grabbed onto Stan again and buried his face into Stan’s shoulder. 

“Hey, lean back for a hot sec.” Bill leaned back but didn’t want to let go of Stan. Stan got off of the bed and dug through his bag until he found the headphones Mike had given him earlier. Stan sat back on the bed and handed the headphones to Bill.

“What are these for?”

“It’s the thunder that gets to you, right?” Bill nodded. “I got these from Mike, he says they’re noise cancelling so they should block out the sound of the thunder. So, what do you want to listen to?”

“Anything.”

“Well, you have all of Spotify to chose from.”

“COIN?” Bill said as he hooked the headphones around his neck.

“COIN it is.” Bill put the headphones on and then snuggled into his pillow. Stan started the music and turned up the volume before lying down next to Bill. “Hey Bill,” Stan said in his normal voice. When Bill didn’t look up or open his eyes, Stan knew the music was loud enough.

Stan closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep with Bill’s steady breathing and rain filling the room. He wasn’t sure when, but at some point, Bill had grabbed onto Stan’s arm and closed the very small amount of space that was between them. It was almost an hour later when he heard the sound of someone crying, although it didn’t sound like it was coming from Bill. When Stan opened his eyes and looked over at the door, he found the source of the crying.

“Oh, hey Stan. I didn’t know you were staying the night.”

“Yeah. Bill doesn’t sleep during storms so I’m here. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“What’s wrong, Georgie?”

“The storm woke me up. Sometimes Bill helps me get back to sleep.”

“I mean, he’s already asleep but if you want to sleep in here, you can.” Georgie looked skeptical for a moment until a loud clap of thunder made him jump. “Come on kid.”

“You won’t tell anyone, right?”

“Not a soul.” Georgie shut the door behind him and got into Bill’s bed, although he didn’t lie down completely.

“Can I lay on your shoulder? It’s what Billy lets me do.” Stan wasn’t sure if he was going to itch, but it didn’t matter right then. Georgie had always been like a little brother to him, and he needed help.

“Yeah, you can.” Stan thought that Georgie would’ve moved Stan’s arm, instead he held onto Stan’s other arm and sat his head on Stan’s shoulder. Stan snickered slightly to himself.

“What?”

“Nothing, just go to sleep.” Georgie hummed slightly, already sounding half asleep. Storms made Georgie feel alone, that was why he clung to people when they were really bad. That was also why he would generally try to be asleep before they got really bad.

Stan didn’t know when he fell asleep. All he knew was that both Denbrough boys were sound asleep and there was a storm still raging on outside. When he woke up, he still had no control of either of his arms, but he wasn’t itching because of Georgie, which was a pleasant surprise. Stan used his arm to nudge Bill awake since it was past ten. Bill pulled the headphones off although he didn’t open his eyes.

“What?”

“I need my arm back.”

“You have two arms.”

“I also have two Denbrough’s in this bed.”

“Did you clone me in my sleep?”

“Yes, he’s about four years younger and way more into memes than you.” Bill finally opened his eyes and looked over Stan to see his brother’s head.

“When did Georgie get in here?”

“He came in at some point last night after you fell asleep. The storm woke him up, so I just let him sleep in here.”

“It’s what I would’ve done.” Bill reached over Stan and flicked Georgie on the nose. The younger Denbrough almost immediately lifted his head and squinted at his brother, it was way too bright for him to open his eyes completely. “Georgie, go back to your own room.”

“Are you two gonna be gross in here?”

“Yes.” Stan turned and glared at his boyfriend, knowing how Georgie was going to take that. Bill just shrugged slightly as a response.

“Kay bye.” Georgie rolled out of the bed and left the room without saying anything else. Since Stan had a free hand, he flicked Bill in the nose.

“What? It was the easiest way to get him out of here. If I didn’t, he would’ve slept until like two.”

“I’ll accept that as an answer then.”

“Thank you for helping him though. That means a lot to mean that you don’t mind helping him out with some stuff like this.”

Stan kissed Bill’s forehead. Bill sat up and stretched, making his back pop as he did. Stan hated that noise but it was fine. Stan sat up so he was against the headboard. He was glad Bill had a solid headboard and not one that was made up of bars.

Something looked like it was bothering Bill, Stan was terrified of that look. He was way too concerned that the look meant that Bill was thinking about breaking up with him. He was hoping and was pretty sure that wasn’t the case, but doubt about everything never left his head.

“Stan, there’s something I never told you when I should’ve but I want to make it up to you now.”

“What are you talking about?”

“That night, there were so many things that I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t. And it’s been eating at me, especially lately.”

“Okay?”

“I just, I love you so much. And the thought of losing you, it almost killed me that night. And when you told me all the things that your father said to you, I was ready to murder him. I didn’t care that he was your father and he helped bring you into this world, I was ready to take him out.”

“It’s not too bad since I mostly avoid him now.”

“You shouldn’t have to avoid your father. And no matter what, he treats you like shit. And you deserve so much better than that.” Stan just shrugged, figuring that Bill was going to say something cheesy, he did. “I guess I’ll just have to treat you good enough to make up for him.”

“Oh my God. You are the cheesiest being I have ever met.”

“You love me though.”

“Just cause I do, doesn’t mean you can be that cheesy.”

“Oh, come on love bird, just let me cheesy. I’ve had to keep it pent up for way too long.”

“Did you just call me love bird?”

“I’m guessing I shouldn’t have done that?”

“Just not in front of our friends. And sparingly.”

“Okay. I can agree to that.”

“You don’t expect me to give you a pet name, right?” Bill shook his head as he laughed. He wasn’t even sure where love bird had come from, but he really liked it. “Okay good. I don’t think I could come up with a good one for you.”

“I promise you don’t have to. There are so many other things you can call me.”

“I swear if you continue that thought the way I think you are, I will break up with you right now.”

“You don’t know what I was going to say.”

“Don’t play me like that. You were gonna say something gross or cheesy.” Bill smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah.” Stan laughed at him. Bill just smiled as Stan laughed. Bill could listen to Stan’s laugh forever and never get tired of it. He wondered if Stan would let him. He was really hoping he would.

He would.


End file.
